Weit weg von hier
by Onryo
Summary: Tokio Hotel. Twincest. Siempre temerosos de que alguien los descubra, siempre alertas. Pero ahora quieren sentir algo más, sin temores, en algún lugar muy lejos donde nadie los encuentre. WRN: Lemon!


**D**isclaimer: Tokio Hotel no me pertenece en lo absoluto, si fuera así Bill estaría haciéndome cosquillas en la espalda y Gustav me estaría masajeando los pies. Este fanfic fue escrito con fines adeptos al ocio y diversión, no gano nada con ello.

**R**esumen; Siempre temerosos de que alguien los descubra, siempre alertas. Pero ahora quieren sentir algo más, sin temores, en algún lugar muy lejos donde nadie los encuentre.

**A**dvertencias: Lemon (contenido sexual explícito), Twincest (si no te agrada pues deja de leer) y lenguaje adulto.

_**D**__edicado a_: mi amiga Flow, gracias por ser mi twc-sista! :3

* * *

Weit weg von hier  
(Muy lejos de aquí)

—Lo siento, señor Kaulitz —se disculpó con voz queda el hombre que atendía la recepción del hotel—, pero la habitación que había rentado usted tiene un pequeño problemilla —se refirió luego a los inconvenientes aparentemente relacionados con la calefacción.

El pelinegro rodó los ojos, algo apesadumbrado, y asintió. Miró de refilón a su gemelo, quien estaba de brazos cruzados con una expresión de aburrimiento impresa en el rostro, balanceaba su peso de un pie a otro, bailoteando. Gustav miraba cada pocos segundos su reloj, mientras que Georg parecía muy enfrascado mandando un mensaje de texto a su madre quien –por millonésima vez en lo que iba de la semana- le llamaba para saber cómo iban las cosas.

Hacía un día asqueroso. Las nubes de color peltre de la madrugada se habían convertido a un color gris oscuro, cargando toneladas de agua que en cualquier momento amenazaban con caer como un diluvio sobre Hamburg –dado la forma en la que resonaban los truenos, haciendo temblar los vidrios de las ventanas y provocando respingos-. Consecuentemente, era preciso contar con una calefacción que impidiese que alguno de los miembros de la banda se enfermase justo antes de dar el concierto. David había puesto el grito en el cielo cuando se enteró del problema, porque que una cosa de esas sucediese solamente podía significar: _concierto cancelado…_ y Bill bien sabía que a nadie le sentaría bien, ni a sus fans ni a ellos mismos porque tanto esfuerzo se viese tirado al traste en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¿QUÉ? —se escuchó vociferar a Tom, enfadado.

Bill se dio vuelta al instante y vio a su hermano con una expresión desencajada en el rostro. Viró la mirada hacia el recepcionista que miraba a su gemelo con una expresión un tanto molesta, el empleado tamborileó los dedos sobre el mármol y sospesó la respuesta titubeando.

—Lo que quise decir, señor Kaulitz —le tendió la tarjeta una vez más—, es que su hermano deberá compartir la habitación con usted, y lamento que no haya dos camas simples… esa cuenta con una cama _King_ y un sofá cama… lamentamos las molestias señores Kaulitz, Jost —añadió con una mirada de disculpa al manager que asintió, resignado.

—Vamos, Tom —le palmeó la espalda Georg, mientras esperaban el elevador—, siempre has compartido la habitación con Bill… ¿qué bicho te ha picado hoy? —quiso saber, bromista.

El mayor de los gemelos rumió algo que nadie llegó a comprender y se metió con furia las manos en los bolsillos. Ninguno de los adolescentes habló durante el trayecto al piso donde estaban sus habitaciones, lo único que se oía era el murmullo de _Metallica_ de los auriculares que Gustav se había quitado y llevaba alrededor del cuello. Bill comenzó a dar golpecitos con el pie en el suelo, tamborileando. Miró de refilón a su hermano pero éste estaba muy concentrado en mirar con la mandíbula adelantada en enojo a un punto de la pared revestida en madera.

Verdaderamente, el pelinegro no lograba entender por qué el enfado de su hermano. Al fin y al cabo, no era nada fuera de lo normal. Había compartido la habitación desde pequeños hasta que su madre consideró que estaban grandecitos y que sus gustos diferentes provocarían peleas comparables a una Guerra Mundial en materia de la decoración del cuarto. Sin embargo, a ninguno de los dos le incomodaba compartir la habitación, lo habían hecho varias veces y, además, mientras viajaban incluso compartían una habitación casi minúscula los cuatro… _¿qué demonios le pasaba a Tom?_

La puerta de la habitación fue cerrada por el botones luego de que éste hubiese dejado el equipaje junto a la puerta. Bill agradeció al hombre por su amabilidad y le tendió una propina que él aceptó. El menor volteó y vio a su gemelo tirado en la cama de dos plazas, con el ceño fruncido y un semblante cabreado.

Se acercó lentamente y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Su gemelo levantó la vista y lo miró, alzando una ceja. Bill le sonrió y se tumbó a su lado apoyando su peso en uno de sus codos, manteniendo la mirada fija en Tom quien –ante ello- se removió incómodo. Bill se acercó un poco más a Tom, hasta que pudo contar los lunares de su rostro. Con una nueva sonrisa torciendo la comisura de sus labios, alargó la mano para rozar con su dorso la mejilla de su hermano –esa donde tenía el lunar más notable y oscuro-.

Su hermano se relajó ante el contacto, dejando escapar un suspiro, como si el enorme nudo que había estado anudando su pecho hubiese sido desatado con asombrosa rapidez. Abrió sus ojos castaños oscuros y su mirada chocolate recayó en el pelinegro, quien lo observaba comprensivamente.

—¿Qué sucede, Tomi? —quiso saber el menor, ladeando la caricia hacia el cuello de Tom, provocando que éste ablandase aún más los músculos—. ¿Qué te preocupa?

El aludido suspiró y se incorporó, rodó los ojos, tímido. Tomó aire, no supo que decir, titubeó de nuevo y cuando sintió la mano de su gemelo apretando la suya recién entonces encontró la forma en la que sus cuerdas vocales, lengua y labios pudiesen dar forma a los pensamientos que le rondaban en la mente.

—Pues… pensé que alguien podría sospechar —se avergonzó de su propio temor infundado—. Y además siento que no podré siquiera acercarme, estando todos tan cerca… podrían entrar de improviso en cualquier momento, y lo sabes. —arguyó con una mirada cargada de preocupación.

Bill sintió ese miedo revoloteando en su estómago. Era completamente cierto, tendrían que andar con sumo cuidado si no querían que alguien los descubriese… el mundo se les vendría encima si tal cosa ocurría. Aún eran menores de edad y, además, el incesto estaba penado por la ley… ¿quién sabía que cosas podrían llegar a depararles si alguien se enteraba de su proscripta relación?

Sin embargo, no iba a permitir que eso preocupase aún más a su hermano y acrecentara el miedo de ambos. Optó por acercarse a Tom suavemente y tomar su nuca con dedos trémulos.

—Cerraremos la puerta con llave —propuso, sonriendo contra los labios de su gemelo.

Y antes de que Tom apelara nuevamente a su lado racional para replicar, Bill echó abajo la coraza de miedo del mayor al rozar los labios de su gemelo con los suyos, casi tímidamente, como una mano trémula que toca una frágil rosa. Sintió el jadeo de sorpresa de Tom arañar sus labios cálidamente, invitándolo indirectamente.

El pelinegro buscó un mejor ángulo ladeando apenas la cabeza y empujando la de su hermano hacia adelante con una tenue presión de la mano que descansaba en su nuca. Tom no esperó demasiado para responder, y capturó suavemente los labios de su hermano con los suyos. Bill sonrió para sí y respiró pesadamente cuando sintió los dientes de Tom tomar su labio inferior y pellizcarlo traviesamente. Sintió con arrolladora precisión como su piel era estrujada bajo esa tenue mordida, húmeda y apetecible.

Hubo un tenue chasquido cuando Tom detuvo el beso, esgrimiendo que debía ir a bañarse luego del viaje. Bill se quejó e intentó retenerlo dándole un beso traviesamente húmedo bajo el oído, pero el mayor se escabulló y se encerró en el baño. Bill escuchó el crac de la puerta al ser asegurada con la traba.

Se mordió el labio inferior al ver que pasaban los minutos y su hermano no salía de su dichosa ducha. Resignado, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta del baño. Golpeó para llamar su atención, esperando que el estallido del agua impactando contra el piso y las paredes no fuese lo suficientemente alto como para opacarlo.

—¿Qué? —le escuchó gritar, para hacerse oír por encima del repiqueteo del agua.

Sospesó la respuesta, pasándose la lengua por los labios aún algo hinchados, el foco casi imperceptible de dolor en el inferior. La jodida puerta y la endemoniada traba lo separaban de la persona a la que quería estrujar en un abrazo para luego seguir demostrándole cuánto lo amaba, y que le importaba realmente un puto rábano que el mundo se enterase. Pero, no, no era correcto. Su hermano estaba preocupado y no podía _forzarlo_ –en cierto modo- cuando fantasmas lo acosaban.

Muy a su pesar, reconoció que era mejor estarse calmado y quieto. Tom necesitaba disminuir el miedo que lo atosigaba. Con seguridad estaría mucho más calmado en la mañana. Sonrió alegre ante la idea y simplemente le comunicó.

—Me voy a dormir.

No había que abusar de la suerte. El menor desplegó la cama del sofá y se acomodó para dormir, demasiado cansado como para acomodar la ropa en el armario o a los pies de la cama pulcramente doblada. Cogió la almohada y le dio unos golpes con el puño para amoldarla mejor. Suspiró largamente, relajándose al sentirse deliciosamente calentito allí dentro mientras la lluvia golpeteaba contra los vidrios de las ventanas, techos y aceras.

**|/.x.x.\||/.x.x.\||/.x.x.\|**

Tom suspiró pesadamente mientras enjuagaba el shampoo de sus rastas. Sopló por la boca para impedir que el agua jabonosa se colase por sus labios a su boca y cerró los ojos al sentir esa misma agua bajar por su rostro, amenazando con inmiscuirse en sus ojos. Terminó de lavarse con la barra de jabón, conteniendo un suspiro de dolor cuando rozó sin cuidado la esponja sobre la clavícula –donde reposaba triunfal la piel amoratada por lo que parecía ser una pequeña mordida-.

Con ese pequeño voltio de dolor le vino a la memoria la razón de que su piel hubiese adquirido ese inusual tono violáceo. Sin lugar a dudas la impaciencia de Bill se había desatado al enterarse de que todo el Staff estaba en la gasolinera comprando comida chatarra, y que Gustav y Georg habían bajado también para estirar las piernas. Fue en ese entonces cuando al pelinegro se le antojó que Tom tenía una marca algo extraña en el hueso que sobresalía de su camiseta, en efecto, lo tuvo luego de la sesión de besos, lametones y mordidas de la que ambos fueron protagonistas en la litera del cantante.

Tom casi se ruborizó al recordar cuán excitante se había sentido la presión de las piernas de su hermano alrededor de sus caderas y lo placentero que había resultado para su tacto recorrer sin ataduras la espalda desnuda de su gemelo. Había sido una nueva forma de explorarse mutuamente mientras con algo de temor se preparaban para dar el último paso.

La sola mención de ello hacía que todos los vellos del cuerpo de Tom se erizaran presas del nerviosismo, la excitación y las ansias, a la par que las hormonas hacían estragos en su interior, provocándole ciertas cosas algo difíciles de ocultar.

Ahuyentó tales pensamientos de su mente meneando la cabeza. Iban a tomarse todo con calma. Y lo sabía, a pesar de la impaciencia de Bill y las ansias de Tom por entregarse completamente el uno al otro. Ambos sabían que debían tener mucho cuidado para que ninguno saliera lastimado en aquel acto de amor que ambos pensaban concretar muy pronto.

Apagó la luz del baño y salió. Lo golpeó el calor de la habitación, aunque dada su temperatura se sintió como una brisa fresca. Oteó la habitación y vio la oscura silueta de su hermano durmiendo en el sofá cama. Sintió una punzada de culpa y una irradiación de generosidad hacia su hermano al haberle dejado a él la cama grande para que estuviese más cómodo… _ya se lo compensaría. _

Liberó las mantas y se metió en la cama. Bostezó y cerró los ojos, esperando caer en el abrazo de mundo de los sueños con prontitud. La imagen de su hermano durmiendo en aquella cama más pequeña hizo que volviese a sentir una punzada de culpabilidad. Arrugó el ceño.

—Lo siento, Bill.

Y de repente, sintió como algo caliente y suave se cerraba alrededor de su cintura y su espalda entraba en contacto con otra superficie suave e igualmente cálida. Sintió una respiración arañar su oído. Se le aceleró el corazón, debió haberlo sospechado.

—Estás perdonado, Tomi —le susurró Bill, arrastrando provocativamente las palabras, para luego dejar un casto beso junto a su oído.

Tom quiso voltearse para enfrentarlo y calmar el ansioso revoloteo de su estómago. Pero solamente atinó a dejar escapar un jadeo cuando las manos de Bill comenzaron a moverse lenta y sugestivamente por su abdomen, deteniéndose en sus músculos y para hacerle cosquillas en el bajo vientre, rozando aparentando casualidad el borde de sus bóxers.

Sentía hormigueos eléctricos por cada sitio en dónde su gemelo acariciaba su piel tan suavemente. Suspiró cada vez más seguido, mientras sentía las caricias ascender hasta dar con aquel lugar de su pecho en donde latía su corazón. Siempre las caricias terminaban allí, porque a Bill siempre le apetecía sentir el tamborileo a través de los dedos, sentir que ese corazón se desbocaba ante aquellas muestras de cariño, al igual que el suyo.

—Te quiero —dejó escapar Bill en voz baja, liberando a Tom de esa prisión de apetecible calor de amor—. Y no dejaré que nadie nos separe jamás.

Tom entonces se volteó y vio a su hermano. Aparentaba ser un vampiro por la belleza y sensualidad que sus facciones estaban irradiando gracias al resplandor plateado de la Luna que se colaba por las persianas tenuemente entreabiertas. Los ojos chocolates de Bill brillaban, expectantes. Tom simplemente se dejó llevar, siendo el náufrago de esa vía láctea emocional que resplandecía en las orbes oscuras de su gemelo, dejándose llevar por algo más fuerte que una simple marea… dejándose llevar por ese sentimiento mutuo y compartido que latía en los corazones de ambos.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y capturó los labios de Bill con los suyos. El menor respondió lentamente, moviendo el rostro hacia un costado para buscar una mejor posición. Tom sintió como algo húmedo y caliente delineaba con lentitud enfermiza la curva de sus labios, luego subía para presionar y clamar la entrada. Tom entreabrió los labios y sintió una sacudida en el estómago cuando la ávida lengua de Bill se coló al interior de su boca, buscando febrilmente un contacto más íntimo. Se sintió desfallecer cuando la lengua de su hermano se deslizó por sobre la suya, pujando e incitándolo a moverse, queriendo despertar a su lengua dormida.

Bill sabía que Tom no iba a negarse. Y le gustaba sobremanera provocarlo y marcar los pasos a seguir –porque Tom era el player, pero se ponía extremadamente tímido cuando llegaba el momento de hacer algo con una persona que en verdad amaba. Y que sus mejillas se coloreasen y se quedase tenso ponían a Bill de una manera que no podía explicar-.

Sintiendo a Tom aún quieto, buscó su nuca y lo obligó a ir hacia adelante, reduciendo al límite la distancia que los separaba. Sus pieles entraban en contacto sin ningún tipo de impedimento físico. Los labios del pelinegro estrujaban los del de rastas con hambrienta necesidad, no había aire entre ellos que fuese sensible de respirar, y entonces para Tom no hubo otra salida: ante la ausencia de oxígeno y presión mortífera de sus pulmones vacíos contra su pecho; solamente le quedó responder febrilmente. Y en cada apasionado beso, alcanzaba a coger apenas aire, para que después Bill presionase sus labios furiosamente contra los suyos, tanteando y explorando con desesperada ansiedad su boca.

El de rastras gruñó de placer en cuanto percibió las manos de Bill acariciar su cuello. El menor profirió un gruñido extasiado cuando Tom viró la caricia de sus muslos hacia la cara interior de los mismos, acercándose peligrosamente a su entrepierna. Bill se mordió los labios y su hombría pareció excitarse ante la sospecha de un contacto.

—Mierda, Tom —resolló pesadamente contra sus labios hinchados, húmedos, hambrientos de más—me estás encendiendo —se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y cerró los ojos—… jodidamente bien —gimió en el medio de un boqueo al sentir un beso húmedo de Tom en su cuello, se estremeció bajo la caricia húmeda de la lengua de su gemelo que delineó la curva de su cuello.

El pelinegro presionó los dedos en los hombros de Tom, obligándolo a echarse hacia atrás. Se encaramó con rapidez, sentándose a arcadas sobre las caderas de Tom, aprisionando su cadera y piernas con las suyas. Mientras tanto, Tom suspiraba de placer al sentir que los labios de Bill estaban bastante ocupados en su cuello y hombros.

—Bill… —suspiró pesadamente Tom, cogiéndolo por las mejillas—, te amo, y me importa una mierda que nos vean en este preciso momento —añadió una sonrisa de lado.

El aludido se sonrió y se abalanzó nuevamente contra los labios de Tom con renovadas energías y ansias. Besó con pasión, fervor, lujuria, necesidad, amor, romanticismo y mucho más. No cabía en sí las sensaciones que se agolpaban en su interior, sacudiéndolo en todas direcciones como si estuviese montado en una montaña rusa. Tom tampoco era indiferente a las sensaciones, y eso se demostraba en sus abultados bóxers.

Bill volvió a tomar posesión de la nuca de su hermano. Esta vez. Tom le siguió el juego, empujándolo, cubriéndolo, encontrándolo… se arropaban en el medio de esa húmeda fogosidad que eran sus bocas, un campo de batalla por obtener el dominio indiscutido del beso.

Tom profirió un gemido extasiado cuando su gemelo acarició con lenta sensualidad todo su paladar, poniendo énfasis en hacer presión con esa parte de la lengua que era coronada por un brillante piercieng. Ello provocaba que aún más cosquillas placenteramente eléctricas fuesen enviadas a través de su sistema nervioso, logrando acrecentar su hombría.

Bill sonrió, travieso, y continuó meciéndose sobre el cuerpo de su hermano al ritmo de cada nuevo beso, ocupándose de que sus rostros se buscasen con necesidad febril al inclinarse hacia adelante y amenazar con quitar los labios del alcance de los de su hermano. _Arriba y abajo_, las manos recorriendo cada milímetro cuadrado de piel descubierta. _Arriba y abajo_, sus pieles rozándose con cada vez un frenesí más encendido y sensual.

_Más descargas, más fricción, más calor._

El de rastas dejó vagar sus manos hacia abajo, hasta asir el borde de los bóxers de su gemelo. Bill se detuvo en seco, aún con el labio superior de Tom entre los dientes. Sintió a Tom ansioso, quizás demasiado.

—Quítatelos —casi rogó.

Bill cogió el borde de los bóxers de su gemelo. A decir verdad, ambos estaban considerando la ropa interior como una verdadera jodida molestia, ambos podían sentir el dolor en la entrepierna.

—Tú me los quitas a mí, y yo te los quitaré a ti —coincidió el menor.

Una vez que los gemelos se vieron despojados de sus ropas, se dedicaron a admirar el cuerpo del otro. Para Tom no había nada más bello que la menuda figura de Bill, sin musculatura trabajada. Y para Tom no había nada más hermoso que la figura ejercitada de su hermano, dándole ese toque atrayente y sensual que tampoco era indiferente a las féminas.

Entonces se sucedió el silencio, en dónde solamente podía escucharse de cuando en cuando las respiraciones pesadas de ambos. Mirándose, estudiándose, se acercaron trémulamente el uno al otro, sin saber qué hacer, demasiado apabullados por todas las sensaciones que se agolpaban en su sistema y nerviosamente ansiosos por esas que querían sentir.

Bill estiró una mano y rozó con los dedos la mejilla de Tom. Se sentía más suave de lo normal, algo más húmedo por el sudor, un aroma seductor y apetecible flotaba tenuemente en el aire, incitándolo a acercarse un poco más. Bill sintió que su hermano reducía la distancia que los separaba, para luego tomar su rostro entre las manos y apropiarse de sus labios en un roce en extremo dulce y tierno, que el menor se encargó de tornar más pasional y candente añadiendo caricias húmedas en la cavidad bucal de su hermano, mientras éste se debatía por dejarse hacer y comenzar otra interesante pulla con Bill.

La lengua perforada se superpuso a la del mayor, rodeándola con ímpetu, arrojo y febrilidad. Bill lo sintió gemir en su boca, aflojándose y dándose por vencido, entonces no hizo más que volver a su táctica que tan explosiva había resultado en Tom, ejerciendo aún más presión con su piercing, rozando la dormida y quieta lengua de su hermano con insistencia, enviándole miles de voltios por el sistema nervioso.

Tom se deshacía en gemidos y eso solamente lograba que Bill aumentase el frenesí. Las manos del pelinegro fueron del cuello de Tom por todo el borde de su torso, bajando delineando el cuerpo haciendo presión para despertar aún más sensaciones… hasta que llegó a su bajo vientre. Sus manos se quedaron quietas, desorientadas y perdidas.

—No —dijo simplemente, apartándose de su gemelo y sacando las manos de aquella piel en combustión.

—Bill… por favor —volvió a rogar Tom, ya sin poder aguantar la excitación y su hombría latente—… podemos hacerlo…

El pelinegro cogió su rostro entre sus manos y lo miró con severidad y preocupación.

—No podemos, Tom —acarició sus mejillas con los pulgares—. No quiero lastimarte… no podría soportar hacerte daño, Tomi —arguyó con el ceño fruncido—… el mínimo era de tres días, apenas llevamos dos, no voy a…

—No me importa, quiero demostrarte que te amo, ¡maldita sea!

Bill se sorprendió ante el arranque, arropó a su hermano en un abrazo. Sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría, tendría que haberlo previsto de antemano. Ambos estaban algo nerviosos y ansiosos por hacer el amor, pero siendo hombres las cosas no eran tan sencillas. Debían de dilatar la entrada de Tom, y al menos durante tres días, para que al entrar la hombría de Bill nada se desgarrase y ambos pudiesen disfrutar enteramente del cuerpo del otro… por eso el pelinegro se negaba, no podría soportar quebrar a Tom, lastimarlo y hacer que… sangrase. No, era demasiado para él, tenían, debían esperar.

Pero ninguno podía hacer caso omiso a las hormonas que pugnaban por salir, que causaban estragos en su interior. No eran indiferentes a las sensaciones quemantes que recorrían su interior con cada roce. Querían hacerlo, les apetecía sentirse completamente y demostrarse que no les importaba lo que el mundo dijese de su amor, porque ellos se amaban y querían concretar su cariño inmenso en ese acto que era la entrega total a la persona amada. Donde el mundo se reducía a ellos, a descubrirse y sentirse profundamente, a amarse y arroparse sin temores, a los latidos de sus corazones desbocados mezclándose con los jadeos pesados de sus resollantes respiraciones, mientras el calor del amor los llevaba a la cumbre de sus capacidades sensitivas… querían experimentar todo eso.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó, mientras Tom recorría su espalda con aquellas manos apenas callosas en los dedos, benditas guitarras… contuvo el suspiro.

—Tanto como cuando te dije que te amaba —contestó con decisión el mayor.

Bill sonrió tiernamente y comenzaron a besarse lentamente. Contactos de labios cortos, casi superficiales, roces que despertaban las cosquillas y que hacían que las mariposas revoloteasen ansiosamente en sus estómagos. Tom bajó las manos hasta las caderas de su hermano, delineó la forma de los huesos y acarició con una leve presión.

Bill contuvo el aliento al sentir las caricias de Tom en su bajo vientre. Se mordió el labio inferior a la par que sentía que una burbuja caliente explotaba súbitamente en su estómago y el líquido se escurría lentamente, candente, hacia abajo. Sintió un calor desconocido en la ingle, se sentía… jodidamente bien. Algo se cerró alrededor de su hombría y solamente atinó a dejar escapar un jadeo extasiado, sintiendo aquella calidez rodear su intimidad –que no tardó en exaltarse y endurecerse con vehemencia-.

—¿Listo? —quiso saber Tom, arrastrando las palabras sensualmente junto a su oído.

Bill se sentía a punto de estallar, tuvo que morderse repetidas veces el labio inferior para no soltar un gemido que despertaría a todo el puto piso. Sentía el calor ascender en oleadas desde su virilidad, dolía demasiado, escocía dentro suyo.

Tom se giró y puso en las manos de Bill una botella de plástico. Sintiendo el corazón retumbando en sus oídos, el menor la destapó y empapó sus dedos en aquel líquido levemente espeso. Miró de soslayo a Tom, quien mostraba una expresión serenamente ansiosa en su rostro.

—Si te lastimo —susurró Bill, dibujando trazos de amor en la espalda de su gemelo con dedos trémulos, intentando relajarlo— dímelo y pararé —vio a Tom asentir, pero sabía que sería capaz de no abrir la boca por querer entregarse completamente.

Nervioso en grado sumo, el pelinegro metió un dedo en la entrada de Tom, quien se tensó momentáneamente para luego relajarse dejando escapar un suspiro. Sintiendo que los colores le subían a las mejillas, Bill movió el dedo un poco –algo caliente se deslizó por su esófago al escuchar el gruñido de placer de su gemelo-… se sentía tan extrañamente atrayente y cálido… era el interior de su amor, de su Tomi.

Conteniendo la respiración insertó otro dedo. Esta vez Tom no se quejó ni endureció los músculos, sino que se arqueó apenas y se movió en un afán de aumentar el contacto. Bill sintió el roce y dio un respingo, maravillado por la sensación apabullante que se agolpó en su interior haciendo que su temperatura se elevase en varios grados centígrados.

—Hazlo —pidió el mayor, tomando la mano libre de su hermano y diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

Bill cerró los ojos y lenta y suavemente, comenzó a hacer pequeños movimientos de tijera, abriendo y cerrando los dedos, comprobando apabullado como Tom se volvía menos estrecho y sus dedos entraban con mayor facilidad. El mayor ahogó un gruñido y se meció buscando más fricción, sintiendo que su interior comenzaba a quemar como un pequeño infiernillo.

Y ya no tenía sentido retrasarlo más. Bill tomó a su hermano por las caderas y se cernió sobre él, sintiéndose recibido por la calidez de su interior. Percibió que los músculos de su hermano se tensaban alrededor de su hombría que rogaba por adentrarse más.

Bill besó la espalda de Tom y escuchó a este murmurar que todo estaba bien, que quería sentirlo. El de rastas se movió y provocó una oleada de placer en Bill que ascendió por su ingle y quemó dejándolo sin aire. Presionó los dedos en las caderas de su hermano y comenzó a acunarlo lentamente, hacia atrás y adelante.

Sentía como la temperatura aumentaba y el aire se volvía denso, se daba cuenta de que estaba comenzando a aumentar la velocidad, ansiando adentrarse cada vez más. Escuchaba a Tom gruñir bajo él y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que eso era… sentirse uno, arropándose en su interior, acunarse y sentirse… no pudo refrenarlo mucho más.

Tom se arqueaba ante cada nueva arremetida del pelinegro, buscando sentir más, clamando más. El sudor perlaba sus cuerpos que se rozaban fieramente provocándoles oleadas de placer y calor. Sus caderas chocaban entre sí.

Tom sentía a Bill deslizarse dentro de él y arrancarle gruñidos extasiados de los labios. Sentía el roce candente, sensual y prohibido de carne contra carne. Hundió las uñas en el colchón y se arqueó más, sintiendo el miembro de Bill tocar con vehemente precisión su interior, lo sacudió un ramalazo de placer a la par que sentía que la realidad comenzaba a moverse desesperadamente bajo él, el corazón zumbaba como un galope en sus oídos, resonando y repiqueteando; el calor quemaba desde adentro hacia afuera, con la piel frenética que recibía oleadas de placer al sentir a Bill acariciar entrando y luego volviendo –erizando todo su cuerpo-; su boca se tornó seca y su garganta se cerró. El calor subió hasta alcanzar el pico máximo, sentía que le estaban arrancando el corazón, envuelto en llamas, sentía que iba a explotar en un grito ensordecedor. Y entonces lo sintió… golpeó con fuerza, fogoso, ardoroso, con presión candente y se quedó sin aire. Perdió fuerza, sus ojos se tornaron blancos, gritó viéndose envuelto por el amor y los brazos de Bill. Y con un último jadeo extasiado, se desplomó en la cama, flácido e inmóvil.

Bill volvió a arremeter, sintiendo el ardor en su entrepierna –rodeada por el amor fogoso que los tenía como protagonistas a ambos gemelos- y en su bajo vientre. Algo se deslizaba con cada nueva embestida. Jadeó y el sudor empañó su visión. Jadeó y presionó los dedos en las caderas de Tom. Jadeó y sintió que su cadera chocaba con la de su gemelo. Resolló en el medio de un gemido, ahogado por el ramalazo de placer que ascendió por su cuerpo, ardoroso y candente. Y sentía que estaba llegando, porque le faltaba el aire, porque el calor se fundía en su piel y lo envolvía con frenesí… y entonces llegó.

Se volvieron uno. La sangre que fluía agitada por sus sistemas se complementó, las células se alborotaron. Se transformaron en un cuerpo agitado y jadeante latiendo al compás del amor profundo que se profesaban, que los unía como a dos fragmentos. Y eso había sucedido, los fragmentos de un mismo todo habían vuelto a unirse, uniéndose por el arropo de sus corazones sacudidos. El calor y los jadeos cálidos contra pieles solamente eran una evidencia física de que siempre habían estado destinados a encontrarse en el recóndito abismo en el que sus cuerpos hechizados por el amor se fundían en uno solo. Tan cerca uno del otro y tan lejos de ese mundo que no comprendería las cláusulas que ataban sus corazones el uno al otro.

Golpeó furiosamente contra la próstata de Tom. Escuchó el jadeo extasiado de su hermano, lo sintió desplomarse sin fuerzas y él perdió las suyas envuelto por el dolor y calor de amor. Cayó flácido y mientras respiraba dificultosamente el aroma salada y excitado de su hermano, sintió que su hombría cesaba de aquejarle, la humedad tocó su piel y la de su hermano, escurriéndose y manchando las mantas hechas jirones.

Entrelazaron sus manos torpemente y aún sintiendo el placentero calor y hormigueos que despertaban sonrisas, ambos cayeron abrazados en el mundo de los sueños. Mundo en el que nadie podría separarlos tampoco.

**|/.x.x.\||/.x.x.\||/.x.x.\|**

—Tom! Ich liebe dich! —vociferó una chica rubia desde las primeras filas.

Tom le sonrió y luego bajó la vista hacia la guitarra. Escuchó pasos de alguien que parecía revolotear en la esencia de la música, en la esencia de esa canción que solamente ellos conocían.

Una canción que se comprendía por los latidos de sus corazones acelerándose cuando el otro se acercaba y el galope en los oídos cuando sus pieles hacían contacto a través de la ropa. Roces que eran tomados como cariño fraternal, pero ambos sabían que conllevaban.

Se perdían en los ojos del otro. El mundo repentinamente no importaba. Nada a su alrededor. Solamente ellos dos, diciéndose con las miradas miles de cosas que luego aflorarían en expresiones cariñosas al encontrarse su amor otra vez.

Porque estaban allí físicamente. Pero sus corazones latían juntos. Estaban muy lejos de allí, en algún lugar donde su amor no debía ser escondido, en algún lugar donde ser un solo ente latiendo por amor no tenía en cuenta las relaciones de sangre. Un lugar muy lejos de allí, donde podían amarse sin temor a nada, un lugar ideal en el que "Bill&Tom" pudiese ser escrito en letras gigantes y sus labios no tuvieran temor de encontrarse en público.

_Muy lejos de allí, simplemente muy lejos, donde sus corazones podían latir amándose sin medida.

* * *

_

¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, he puesto mi empeño en el lemon así que agradecería que me dijeran si les gustó o simplemente que les pareció. Desde ya se agradece que se gasten en leer mis historias..._ Danke schön!_

Kind Regards,

**.Onryo.**


End file.
